Healer
by Ranimate
Summary: Dayna Ragno goes to Dr Deaton's veterenary after finding an injured animal. Deaton soon becomes her personal teacher. There, she also meets Scott and his companions. Including Stiles. After the darach shows up, Dayna slowly starts finding out about all the secrets Scott, Deaton and others are hiding.
1. Prologue

Man, I must have looked pathetic. I was pale, loud and in tears. "Please, can you- can you do anything?!" I sobbed, staring at the poor animal's bloodstained fur. The vet didn't seem to be doing shit. Just arranging some weird bottles. "Do something!" I suddenly yelled.

"Calm down, please." the man turned his face to me, one of the bottles in his hand. "The dog will be okay." he spoke in a very calm voice. Dude must have had a lot of these situations. Damn. I don't know, how they do it. That was the main thing stopping me from a job like that. The blood.

I had wandered off in my thoughts again. The doc had turned to the injured dog again, didn't really pay attention to me. I sat down in a chair and sighed. Who would have left a poor, hurt animal like that on the road, I couldn't understand. From what I had got, it had been hit by a car. I was very relieved to see it breathing.

Suddenly, I heard the door creaking. A boy about my age with tanned skin and dark brown hair was there. He seemed worried. I gave him a quick glance, but then looked away. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. The boy took quiet steps as he walked in. He must have seen the vet was busy.

"Oh, hello, Scott." the dark skinned man turned to the new commer. He got a nod in response. "Sorry, I'm busy at the moment. Sit down and wait a bit" he pointed to a chair next to mine. Scott nodded with a small smile and sat down next to me. I gave him another look. "Hi."

Scott gave a small smile, then spoke. "Hey, you alright?" he asked. It was very understandable to ask that. I probably looked like crap. "Yeah, I'm fine." He seemed familiar. I thought i had seen him before. I just didn't know where. I thought for a moment, then shook my head. "I'm Dayna." I introduced myself, a bit awkwardly to be honest. I already knew his name, so I thought it would be dumb to ask. He told me anyway. "Scott, nice to meet you" the boy gave another smile. I smiled back.

"Well, the dog will be okay." the doctor interrupted, "Just needs rest. Do you know its owner?" I shook my head. He gave a slow nod. "Alright, then she will stay here for a whi-" he suddenly chuckled, I froze. He must have seen my face. I was very amused by this stuff. I had always wanted to be a vet. "You seem very interested." he read my mind. I blushed. "Yeah, I am..."

The man gave a slow nod. "I see, do you know anything?" he took a step forward. I shook my head and sighed. "Haven't got the chance to learn, I guess..." i crossed my fingers. Another nod from the man. I sighed and got up from my seat. "I guess I should be going..." I put my bag on my shoulder. "I will come here tomorrow to check up on her..." I glanced at the now sleeping dog. The doctor nodded yet again. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." he turned his back on me and Scott.

"Bye, Scott" I sighed and turned to the door. I walked to it and put my hand on the doorknob. "Bye, Dayna." that was when I remembered where I knew him from. School. Of course! But I was too tired to say anything. I walked through the door and left the two alone.

With a yawn, I got in my car. I started it and sighed. It had been a very long day. My way home wasn't very long, I was there in only about 5 minutes. My family was asleep, so I had to be quiet. Wasn't very hard, I was used to it. I crawled in bed with all my clothes on. I didn't even bother to put pijamas on. I drifted away very quickly, having a couple of thoughts of tomorrow before it. To be honest, I didn't want tomorrow to come.

/So yeah! ;D Sorry this isn't all that good, I wrote it in about 10 minutes, so yeah... Part two should come out soon ^^ Reviews would be amazing ;D


	2. The Deal

My alarm rang. God, I hate that sound. I rumbled something and smacked my phone. Obviously, it didn't turn off. I sighed and let out a fake cough. I wiped my eyes and sat up, the alarm still blaring. Another smack, and it turned off. I stumbled out of bed and limped over to my mirror. I looked like hell. Fixed up a bit, then went downstairs. My parents were eating breakfast already.

"Mom, I'm staying home today, I'm sick..." I made the best weak voice I could. "I think Jace got me sick, he had a cold..." lies, so many lies. The sour truth was, I just didn't want to go to school. But I'm a good liar, at least so I've been told. With the corner of my eye, I saw my dad frown.

"Alright, fine. But go to sleep. No computer." Gosh, her harsh tone annoys me. So much. I nodded slowly and turned to go away. I would go check on the dog as soon as my parents went to work. They didn't even know about that though. And they didn't need to know.

The car's engine finally roared. After a bit, it was gone. I smiled and went downstairs again. I grabbed an apple and went out. It was cold outside. Didn't matter though. I quickly jumped in my car and drove off. I was going to ask the vet to teach me something.

The door creeked as I openned it. I saw the doc at the end of the room. He was talking to somebody I couldn't see yet. My eyes narrowed as I walked inside. It was Scott and another boy. He was much paler, his face was covered in moles. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but Scott seemed to have heard me perfectly. He turned his head to me, the others followed. I just stood there awkwardly. "Uhm. Hi..." I locked my eyes on one of the doctor's shelves.

"Skipping school, are we?" the pale kid asked in a sarcastic tone. I raised an eyebrow. Was he from Beacon Hills too? I just stared. "Speak for yourself" a small grin appeared on my face. Bad joke. It wasn't even a joke. The grin disappeared.

"What are you here for?" asked the dark skinned man. I gave a small cough. "To check up on the dog, like I said yesterday." my eyes wandered off to an open book lying on his desk. It had some purple plant drawings in it. And a lot of text. But what else could you want from a book? Right as I tried to read the title, Scott slammed the book shut. Damn.

"Well, actually, I was going to..." I paused. This was going to sound very dumb. "I wanted to know if you could maybe teach me something from your job..." my voice seemed to get more and more quiet. The man smiled. "Sure." It really wasn't the response I expected. A smile appeared on my face.

I coughed again and reached out a hand. "Well, I'm Dayna." I gave a weak smile. The man smiled back. "Deaton." was his response, we shook hands. The two boys were just staring, as if they didn't know what to say. I just kept smiling, though. I was going to learn, and I knew it. I finally had a teacher.

**/So yeah, there's chapter 1(other was a bit more of a prologe) for ya ^^ Sorry this is rushed again, just my way of getting some trapped writing out of my system ;) I will try to make the next Chapters better uwu Reviews very appreciated, thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Home Life

I just couldn't hide my smile. I hadn't learned anything today, but we agreed to start tomorrow. I got to know the two boys better, too. Scott and Stiles. Turns out they're just a grade higher than me. Fun. They told me a bit about themselves. I opened up a bit as well.

Before I noticed, I was already home. Thank God my parents weren't home yet. I still got in as quiet as possible, don't know why. Good thing I did. I slowly closed the door and froze. I heard my mom's voice.

I stood there for a while and listened. She seemed to be talking on the phone. Why was she home so early?! I bit my lip and took off my shoes, praying that I wouldn't make a noise. I didn't want to anger her. She sounded tired already.

With all the courage I had, I went for the stairs. My heart dropped as soon as I saw her. She had her back turned on me. I shot up the stairs, I didn't even know I could run so fast. I ran in my room and dropped my bag. I froze for a second again, then lied down on my bed. I heard her footsteps coming upstairs.

I bottled up all my panic and just relaxed. I had been here the whole day, after all. And the noise? That was me going to the bathroom. I had done as my parents told. And they had to realise that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" this tone scared me. A lot. I shivered. "M- Mom... I don't know what you're-" she interrupted me, "What was that noise?" I sat up when she stopped yelling. "I just went to the bathroom..." I said weakly.

She didn't even respond. She turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. God, I hate her. She just always knows how to ruin everything. I sighed and lied back down. I just wanted to run away. I slowly drifted away and fell asleep.

I was in a forest. I looked around and breathed in the fresh air. It felt great. I heard birds chirping and looked up at the treetops. It was sunny. At least as far as I could see.

Suddenly, I heard an ear-piercing shriek. It sounded like a girl. Everything got dark. The birds stopped chirping. Then nothing.

I opened my eyes. It was a weird dream. It seemed very real. The scream, especially. I shook it off and got out of bed. I had homework to do.

**/so yer, that's chapter 2 ^^ Thank you for reading, also, dadman9994 and jaamieee, thanks so much for the reviews, I'm very glad you like it! ^^ More reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	4. State of Panic

I walked along in the school halls. It was so chaotic. A teacher was dead. Mr Harris. My face was pale. I had never liked him. At times, I had wished he didn't exist. But now he was actually gone, it made me sick to my stomache. I let my fingers through my golden brown hair and sighed. I didn't even know what class I had next.

With the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles and Scott walking the opposite direction as me. I stopped and turned to watch them. They were talking, Stiles seemed very nervous. I stood there for a second, then turned again. Then stopped again. I heard a word that caught my attention. 'Sacrifice'. It had come out of Scott's mouth. But I just started walking again. I would ask later, maybe. It sucks I'm a grade lower than them.

In the end, I decided to just skip school. I was too terrified and sad to do anything right now. I went outside and breathed in the fresh air. I walked to the nearby forest. I walked along and put in my earbuds. Suddenly, a tear rolled down my cheek. Another one. More and more tears started dripping down my face. I collapsed on my knees and started to sob. I hid my face in my hands. I fell back, now sitting against a tree stump. There had already been many deaths in this town lately. Who the hell knew, what if I was next?! Or Scott, Deaton, my parents. Or Stiles?

I had stopped sobbing, I just sat there. I breathed heavy, cut up breaths. My hands were shaky, my face was pale and red. All of the sudden, I heart footsteps. Seemed like two pairs of shoes. I pushed as hard as I could against the tree, as if that would help. I bit my lip and listened. I couldn't hear voices. Just footsteps. Then, suddenly, I looked back behind the tree and froze. Stiles and Scott. Shit. I pulled myself up and started walking, my back to them. They really couldn't see me like this.

"Hey, Dayna?" damn. I froze. How did they know it was me? I rubbed my eye and turned to face them. Then, I started to think. Had school ended already? How long had I been here? "Uhm, hey..."

Stiles took a couple of steps towards me. "You alright?" he asked, his nervous tone was still there. "Yeah, you?" I gave a small grin. He smiled back. "Yeah." he said and pulled up one of his bag straps. I gave a nod. "Did school end already or are you skipping again?" my voice was still a bit shaky from all the bawling. I saw him smile.

"School ended." Scott spoke up and walked up to us. "What are you doing here?" it didn't sound rude, very pleasant, actually. "Oh ya know, just sitting against a tree and *cough* crying..." I scratched the back of my head. I heard a small "Sounds fun." coming from Stiles.

I just smiled awkwardly. I honestly didn't know where I was and where I was supposed to go. "So, where are you headed to?" I spoke up. The two exchanged looks. "Not to stalk or anything, I'm just... A bit lost..." I looked at my feet. Why was I smiling? A teacher was dead. Dead. Gone. The end. And I was here acting silly and joking around with two guys I hardly knew. How the hell could I smile? The bitter grin disappeared. My lip trembled.

I just felt concern raising in the two boys. I was still piercing the ground with my stare. I bit my lip, my shoulders dropped. My hands began to shake, so I clentched them into fists. The tears were back. I cussed myself out in my thoughts. Why was I so stupid? I stood there for a second, a tear fell from my nose to the ground. "Hey, you alright?" Stiles asked as he stepped forward.

I snapped. I broke out into tears and threw myself at Stiles, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his hoodie. He stepped back in surprise, "Woah, hey..." then patted my back. All I saw was black, all I heard was myself, all I smelled was his cologne. I continued to sob histerically through the red fabric. It was too idiotic of me to believe. I hardly knew this guy, he hardly knew me. I didn't even know why I did that.

I heard Scott sigh. My face was still pushed against Stiles' chest. I'm a bit shorter than him. "I'm sorry" my voice was muffled. "I'm so sorry" I pushed just my forehead against him. "I'm so, so sorry" I repeated again and again, panic raising in my voice. I let him go and pushed back. I was losing my breath. I still kept repeating the same thing, now also gasping for air. I slumped on the ground and ripped my bag from my shoulder. I desperatly pulled at the zipper, it was stuck. Everything around me froze. A panic attack. I knew it was. I didn't know how. I had never had one before. I should have seen it coming though, from all my stress. I let out a pathetic scream. I couldn't open my bag. Inside were anti-stress pills and water, probably what had kept me from attacks for so long. Suddenly, I saw a hand reach out and open the bag. Right then, I felt another hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a pale face. It was blurry, but I knew who it was. My shaky hand shot into the bag and ripped out a small packet. Stiles took it from me and opened it. I felt as if i was going to faint. "How many do you need?" the boy twiddled the packaging in his shaky hands. I fell from all fours to my back, now shaking. My eyes were wide open in terror, I slowly raised 3 fingers. I didn't even know if it was going to help. I raised another finger. I felt yet another hand grab mine. What if I was going to die this way? More tears rose to my eyes. Right then, Stiles pushed the pills in my mouth. Scott helped me sit up and Stiles helped me have a sip of water. I swallowed hard. I took a large gasp of air. It wasn't helping. Of course it wasn't. It would only work in some time.

"Ahh... Do you still have you- your in- inhaler?" Stiles was obviously panicking. I was too. It felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest. Everything was going blurry. I didn't even focus on everything around me anymore. It was too late. I was going to die. I couldn't breathe. My head fell back, Stiles was still holding me. I heard him yell out my name. I smiled.

Suddenly, I felt something being pushed in my mouth. I finally felt air burst into my lungs. I snapped out of the blurry fog I had sunken into. I raised my hands and grabbed onto the inhalor, and pushed it many, many times. I tore it from my lips and started gasping for air. I was alive! I looked to my left to see an obviously terrified Stiles. He didn't even say anything. I let out a relieved laugh, just as more tears started streaming down my face. I almost died. They saved me. I had cried way too much that day, it was amuzing. If my parents had been there, I'd be in deep shit. But they weren't.

I focused on Stiles again. "Thank you. So much. So- So much" I said, then turned my face to Scott. "Th- Thank you too, so much..." I was blubbering nonsense. But they seemed to understand. I sighed.

We just sat there for a while, they asked me a question or two every once in a while. I slowly calmed down. They seemed to do so as well. This had overall been a terrifying experience I absolutely did not want to go through ever again.

**/so yeah, that's chapter 3 for ya! ;D It turned out way longer than the others, shoukd I keep the next long or shorter, like the previous? I really hope you enjoyed reading this, reviews would be the nicest thing ;D Thank you very, very much for reading :)**


	5. Reminder

"I think we should take you home or something..." Stiles suddenly mumbled, I opened my eyes. I had almost fallen asleep. I heard Scott get up from the ground. I looked around me and sighed. Stiles had already been standing, Scott joined him. I was still lying on the ground, my bag under my head like a pillow. Guess the pills had finally taken effect. I felt like a lazy sponge. Probably looked like one, too. I started wondering why there was such a silence. "Uh, Dayna?" Scott suddenly asked. I sat up immediately. "Yes, sir" I mumbled and finally pushed myself up. I grabbed my bag and started walking. My steps were like a drunk old man's. Great, just perfect. I heard the two boys hurry over to me. "I'm fiiineee..." I groaned and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I'm fine" I repeated, now a bit clearer. "Mind if I squish you like this?" I asked Scott, looking forward. "Yeah, sure" he said with a smile. I smiled back. Well, as much as I could. "Let's go, it's getting dark" I sighed and started walking. They walked along.

There was an awkward silence. I hate those. I can handle silence, but when it's awkward, it sucks ass. "What were you two talking about in school?" I asked to break the silence. The air filled with tension. It was odd. Another silence. I felt Scott's shoulder tense up under my hand. "I heard something about sacrifice..." I continued, the boy's shoulder seemed to turn to stone. Damn. Stiles let out a nervous cough. "This is very suspicios, ya know" I let my free hand through my hair. Stiles cleared his throat again and started, "We were just wondering what happened to Harris" my heart clentched when he said that.

"You think it's human sacrifice? That doesn't sound very-?"

"We aren't all that sure either, just a theory..."

"You sound like an investigator, Stiles."

"His dad is a police officer."

All of the sudden, I clapped my hands. Why did I take the damn pills?! They hadn't worked then, now it felt like a triple dose. "I love the police!" I yipped, a bit too excited. Scott raised an eyebrow, I heard Stiles giggle. "...Almost as I love veterina..." I froze. Shit. I was supposed to go to Deaton's in the afternoon. I started digging through my bag. Where the bloody hell was my phone?! I felt their worried looks dig into me.

"Are you alright?"

"You're not having another-"

"Can you call me, Stiles?"

"I don't have your number..."

I gave a perverted grin. "Are you asking for my..." my voice trailed off, I forgot. My gaze drifted to a bird in a tree. As I turned back, I noticed Stiles was blushing a bit. I gave that smile again. Scott laughed. To my surprise, Stiles actually pulled his phone out of his pocket. I snatched it up a bit too agressively. I was having a hard time with depth perception. I very slowly typed in my number, I felt they were getting suspicious. I handed the device back, but Stiles had to reach out to get it. He cleared his throat and started calling me.

I squinted my eyes and gritted my teeth. A Marina & the diamonds song started ringing. From my pocket. All this time, it had been in my fucking pocket. Shit. And I had been all pervy with Stiles, too. Double shit. I wasn't drugged up enough to not understand. I let in the stares, fists clentched. Stiles coughed again, a boyish grin on his face. "Smooth."

I slid my hand in my pocket and pulled out my phone. The both seemed to admire the ton of stickers stuck on it. I let out an exaggerated sigh and picked up. "Hey, long time no see" I rubbed the back of my head, just to hear the beeping sound of a dropped call. Why was I acting so stupid?! I had to get my shit together. I couldn't go clowning around like this. I lowered my phone. "I have to go to Deaton's." I looked first to Scott, then Stiles. "Could you please drive me there? I don't think I can..." I yawned.

"Can't your mom or dad drive you?" Scott asked. I blinked slowly, trying to think. I couldn't. It felt terrible. I grabbed my head and sighed. I hated the feeling. I had to think. I always think. "I don't have a good relationship with my parents." without even mentioning an excuse, I blurted out. It was said very softly, though. Sometimes I felt words couldn't even describe the things I felt. I heard Stiles sigh. "Appreciate them, it would suck to lose them." I heard bitterness in his voice, so I raised my head. I felt where this was going, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Yeah, I can drive you there, if you want..." after a long silence, Stiles spoke up. I blinked and swallowed. Only now did I fully realise what Stiles' words had meant. I bit my lip and nodded. "Thank you, Stiles." my voice was low, I lost it at the end. Guess all the crying had affected my voice. I had to get it together before going home. My parents would not be glad to know I was crying. I bit my lip and took a couple of steps forward. "Let's just go."

**/yayy chapter 5! ^^ or 6, I don't remember xD Again, not all that good :/ I'm considering re-writing this whole thing, same content, different words. Are there any chapters I should keep the way they are?**


End file.
